


Caution: Contents Under Pressure

by iseult1124



Series: Tumblr Bits and Bobs [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nerd!Jim, Punk!Bones, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://trust-me-imma-doctor.tumblr.com/">trust-me-imma-doctor</a> gave me the following prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Are you taking prompts? If you are you should totally do Nerd!Jim accidentally blowing something up in the chem lab and knocking himself out after school when there's no one around, and Punk!Bones finds him and starts spazzing and panicking over what to do.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution: Contents Under Pressure

"Dammit! Jim!" Leonard raced into the room, heart pounding. He’d been ambling down the hallway towards the Chem labs to gather his errant boyfriend when he heard the muffled _boom_ followed by a _crash_ and _thud._

When he dashed around the corner of the lab table separating Leonard from Jim it was to the vision of Jim blinking up at the ceiling stupidly, glasses knocked askew on his nose.

"Jim! What happened? Are you hurt?" The panic and worry was threatening to overwhelm him. Leonard crouched down next to Jim, reaching out to right the idiot’s glasses and gingerly check for injuries. He hadn’t a clue what he would do if Jim was really hurt, but he’d deal with it ~~if~~ ~~when~~ _if_ that turned out to be the case.

"Hey Bones, are you ready to go? Just let me clean up my mess." Jim’s voice was wobbly and sheepish. Clearly he had knocked himself silly when whatever experiment he’d been working on had reacted badly, but was coming around enough to feel embarrassed about it.

Jim reached for Leonard’s arms, pulling himself into a seated position. Leonard slipped his arms around Jim, holding him close; one hand cradling the back of Jim’s head, and the other roaming over his back, checking for injuries.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up? Should I take you down to the nurse’s office?" The adrenaline was starting to wear off, leaving Leonard trembling in Jim’s arms.

"Nah Bones, I’m fine. I just startled myself off the stool I was sitting on when the chemicals exploded, and knocked the wind out of myself on the way down." Jim’s voice was stronger now, though he made no move to let go of Leonard.

Jim buried his nose in the collar of Leonard’s jacket, breathing in the familiar smell of leather and _Bones,_ trying to comfort and reassure both himself and his boyfriend. The pair sat there for a few more minutes; Leonard’s hand continuing it’s gentle sweeping up and down Jim’s back, and one of Jim’s hands idly playing with the various buckles and snaps that decorated Leonard’s ever present leather jacket, until Leonard’s trembling eased.

With one last inhale and nuzzle of his nose, Jim pulled back to look at Leonard’s face. “Are you all right now?”

Leonard snorted, familiar scowl replacing the fear that had shadowed his eyes. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one who tried to blow themselves up!”

Jim grinned. That answer alone reassured him that Leonard was fine. “I wasn’t trying to blow myself up, Bones, it just happened. I’m sorry I scared you though.”

Leonard helped Jim to stand, before standing himself and righting the stool that had toppled over. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up and then go get my bike. Want to stop for a milkshake on the way back to your place?”

"That sounds perfect!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Feel free to drop by my [my ask box](http://docoflaherty.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a prompt - if we're both very lucky it'll get the writing juices flowing!


End file.
